Cicatriz
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Desde aquel suceso en aquella guerra santa se convirtió en algo que lo marcó, que lo hizo ser otra persona pero... No ser el mismo era poco al tormento que lo llevaba por siempre


Una gran guerra santa había terminado como otras veces, la aventura había terminado, pensó Aioria mientras se acomodaba la camiseta, los demás caballeros dorados decidieron ir a ese famoso bar de Rodorio a festejar otra victoria más sobre las fuerzas del mal, en ese caso fueron los caballeros del Islam liderados por Mahoma y como siempre Seiya se robaba el crédito de vencer al profeta islámico pero los dorados dieron todo de sí en las batallas.

-Bien señores, creo que es hora de irnos- Dijo Dohko de libra a sus camaradas con una sonrisa socarrona- Apresurémonos chicos, la fiesta está por empezar

Los dorados asintieron caminando detrás del santo de la septima casa el cual abría la puerta de uno de los autos estacionados en el parqueadero del Santuario, los Santos de oro se dividieron en tres grupos de cuatro, cada uno en un auto de lujo, en este caso los cuatro integrantes eran Dohko, Milo, Shaka y Mascara de Muerte, el conductor era el santo de Escorpión mientras el de Libra era el copiloto y los otros dos detrás de ellos.

El griego peliazul cerró las puertas del auto mientras el castaño chino se acomodó en el asiento delantero, cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y subiendo los pies al tablero

-Aunque yo sea muy joven sigo muy viejo… Quiero descansar

-Haga lo que quiera maestro, se lo merece- El escorpión arrancó el auto y sintonizó la radio

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos viejo maestro?-Preguntó un indiferente Santo de Cancer mirando a su amigo por debajo de una gorra de rapero que tenía puesta sin olvidar su aspecto cuando revivió en Asgard, cuando peleó contra Loki.-No tenemos mucha dinero, recuerda que Athena nos pagó una mierda de salario.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en el rostro de Dohko y Milo era su cómplice, los otros dos santos ya se sabían las mañas de los otros santos cuando la paga por su deber de proteger la Tierra era muy baja y miserable.

-Como sea, quiero un trago- Dijo el santo de Cancer con su indiferencia

-Yo también quiero un trago, buena esa, Mascara- Repuso el santo de la séptima casa.-Y creo que Shaka necesita refresco o algo que no sea alcohol. ¿Acaso ya olvidaron que es budista y no necesita beber ese tipo de cosas?-

-¡Ah es cierto!-exclamo Milo viendo por el retrovisor al santo de Virgo.

Milo como Dohko rieron divertidos, el escorpión subió el volumen al radio del auto.

-Llévanos a donde le plazca entonces maestro, no hay otra opción.-El caballero chino cerró los ojos, mientras ahora escuchaban la radio como era de esperarse sonaban canciones de heavy metal como en los viejos tiempos durante el mandato de Saga como patriarca y aquella batalla de las Doce Casas.

Mascara de Muerte no le importaba esa música, de hecho desde que derrotaron a Loki no le interesaba nada ni siquiera apostar o tomar licor hasta el amanecer, solo le importaba llegar al bar con sus compañeros de armas y tomarse un buen trago, lo suficiente para matar la pena que invadía su corazón desde aquella batalla contra el dios nórdico de la mentira y quizás olvidar a esa chica de ojos verdes.

Llegaron cerca de las once de la noche a aquel bar conocido en Rodorio y que por cierto, no es un bar gay, es un bar común corriente para los machos que saben tomar y pelear. Los tres se reunieron con los demás nueve santos y entraron juntos a aquel bullicioso lugar y buscaron un lugar apartado de los demás, en ese entonces los doce guerreros comenzaron a pedir sus bebidas.

-Por favor un whisky en las rocas.-Pidió Milo a la mesera que había venido a atenderlos.

-Dame una cerveza linda muchacha.-Dohko iba a empezar a coquetear con la mesera.

-Un vaso de tequila- Dijo el desanimado Mascara de Muerte

Shaka únicamente pidió jugo natural mientras tanto la mesera se alejó un poco sonrojada por el comentario del viejo maestro de Libra

-Maestro, debería dejar de coquetear con las chicas siempre traicionan.-Le regañó el santo de Escorpión

-Al menos no son 24 horas como Camus- Algunas risas se escucharon mientras que el aludido francés momentos antes durante los pedidos se alejó un poco de sus compañeros, no era un secreto que luego de la batalla contra Loki lo apodaron el traiciones locas como el blanco de bullying de los Santos de Oro por lo cual se alejaba y mantenía menos comunicación con todos.

Pero ese no era el punto, en cuanto a problemas de comunicación el pobre Mascara de Muerte era un ejemplo claro pero era entendible y eso los demás dorados lo entendían como lo respetaban sobretodo Afrodita quien era su mejor amigo (MEJOR AMIGO, no amor no correspondido fujoshis de mierda).

Yendo al punto el Santo de la octava casa se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento y estirando las piernas.

-Dinos viejo maestro ¿Tiene algún plan para las vacaciones?

-Milo, yo siempre tengo un plan.

-Por ejemplo, conquistar a la chica bonita del bar- Dijo el santo de la sexta casa seriamente y el santo de la octava casa intercambió con él una mirada burlona mientras que el pobre santo de la cuarta casa seguía mirando la mesa de madera fina sin ni siquiera decir una palabra.

-Aparte de ese plan.

-He pensado en varios destinos… ¿Alguna vez han escuchado de las idols japonesas? Seiya me habló mucho de ellas

-Ahí viene de nuevo.-Dijo uno de los santos haciendo un ademán de exasperación e interrumpiendo a su compañero, a veces la gloria "Merecida" del Pegaso Protagonista les causaba malestar, era obvio que no les agradaba alguien que se luciera como el más vergas mientras todos sus compañeros sufrían en batalla, todo para cogerse bien sabroso con Saori pero por ahora hicieron a un lado esa sensación amarga de su trabajo.

-Chicos, ¿Sus planes?- Ahora preguntó el maestro y en eso algunos respondieron desde respuestas cortas y otros a cada detalle, algunos tenían planeado visitar otras tierras como viajes románticos, Shura con Geist irían de romance por España, Aioria intentando con Marín si no tenía plan B con Lyfia u otros irían a sus tierras natales como Mu y Shaka, pero solo uno no dijo nada.

Ya era obvio quien era el callado y prefirieron respetar su decisión, en ese momento la mesera llegó con los tragos y los dejó sobre la mesa.

-Gracias preciosa.- Le dijo Dohko guiñando un ojo.- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo para esta noche…

-¡Maestro!-exclamaron los diez santos al mismo tiempo.-

-Bien, creo que lo nuestro lo planearemos para después- La chica se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente mientras se alejaba sin dejar de ver al castaño chino.-

-He conseguido una cita.- Les dijo el viejo Santo de Libra con una sonrisa de triunfo a sus compañeros de armas, se puso de pie y fue tras la muchacha

-Ahí va el caballero que rige el balance y la armonía.- Dijo Milo mientras algunos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron comenzar a beber mientras que Mascara de Muerte se paró de su asiento, se llevó la mano a los bolsillos y sacó algo de dinero.

-Si regresa el maestro o quieran irse de una vez, dile que aquí está mi parte de la cuenta.-Arrojó a la mesa un par de billetes y se puso de pie.-Voy a dar un paseo.

Los demás caballeros entiendo a su amigo asintieron y se dispusieron algunos a beber aunque algo cabizbajos y quizás sintiendo lastima de su amigo pero lo respetaban y lo entendían, era mejor dejarlo solo ya que por ahora él debía superar ese triste suceso en Asgard.

Máscara de Muerte salió del bullicio del bar hacía la noche estrellada y fría de aquel lugar, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba con paso lento, miraba el suelo, como sus zapatos andaban uno tras otro en cada paso.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, siguió caminando hasta llegar a un local donde estaban una mujer pelinegra acompañada de tres pequeños, dos niñas y un niño pequeño, todos eran parecidos entre sí con cabello negro y ojos carmín, el santo de Cáncer sonrió levemente mientras contemplaba la escena, quedó mirando esa escena, si no se equivocaba posiblemente eran una mujer y sus tres hijos o quizás sea su hermana.

-En verdad, sí que son felices- Pensó y dio un suspiro, después de tanto tiempo había suspirado, se sorprendió él mismo, y es qué no quería que ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Saga o Dohko lo vieran así, suspirando.

El aire frio le golpeaba el rostro y dificultaba encender el segundo cigarrillo; recapituló entonces lo que había pasado, había pasado un año desde aquello y era lo mismo, se sentía culpable de no haber hecho suficiente por esos ojos verdes, tragó saliva.

-Ojalá la hubiera conocido en otras condiciones.- Se refería a la chica que murió en sus brazos en aquella batalla en Asgard, esa chica de ojos verdes y enferma… Tenía tres hermanos y era el único sostén como la que les traía el pan cada día.

Sus ojos por un momento se humedecieron… Helena…

-No- Pensó furioso, no podía permitirse llorar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en como esa pobre chica con sus últimos alientos lo motivó para despertar su armadura divina pero ¿De que sirvió? Tragó saliva.

-Maldita sea.- Sintió las lágrimas en los ojos, furioso, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza el momento en el que vio a la chica asgardiana a los ojos y ésta moría sonriéndole y agradeciéndole por todo, por aquella bolsa de dinero que envió para sus medicinas como para sus hermanos.

Enojado consigo se puso de pie de un salto, desenfundo su dedo con tal de hacer una de sus ondas infernales y dio un par de ataques hacía una pequeña columna que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, entonces sin aliento cayó de rodillas al suelo, se mordió la lengua, trató de tragarse el llanto pero no lo logró, su rostro ya estaba empapado en lágrimas, estaba destrozado, odiaba esto.

Desde aquel trágico suceso en aquella guerra contra Loki, el santo de Cáncer a veces odiaba su vida como odiaba su profesión, no podía negarlo, algunos días, cómo éste, lo único que quería era estar en los zapatos de sus camaradas como Dohko o quizás como el propio Milo y los demás, ojalá él fuera así, despreocupado de la vida o quizás ser el de antes pero…

Helena fue la persona que lo motivó a cambiar para bien… Era otra persona pero lástima que no todo termina en un vivieron felices para siempre… Cambió para recibir nada… Ahora entendía las fuertes palabras de Shiryu en Giudeca… Shunrei era su razón de vida y trató de matarla, se metió con su corazón y ahora pagaba los platos rotos.

-Soy un idiota.- Dijo para sí mismo secándose las lágrimas y levantándose del suelo.-Guárdate tus lágrimas.- Tiró la colilla del cigarro

-A ella no le gustaría verte llorar.-Sonrío algo taciturno, sacó otro cigarrillo y consultó el reloj, eran la una de la madrugada, debía regresar al bar por sus amigos… Sólo esperaba matar ese dolor que lo carcomía por dentro pero su corazón latía por ella, sin duda era muy triste como devastador para el pobre hombre italiano de cabello azul, sin duda una tragicomedia digna para contarse y burlarse.


End file.
